


She's in the rain

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir





	She's in the rain

opción para la alteana.

Marchitandose por dentro, lo único que deseaba es que todo fuera una mentira.

Hubiera preferido no despertar de aquel sueño.  
Gritaba aunque no hubiera una respuesta a su sufrimiento.  
Una soledad, que se derramaba con la lluvia.

Saliendo hacía el balcón de su ventana, empapandose con aquella lluvia llenadora.  
Allura observaba el nublado y oscuro cielo.

El tiempo parece detenerse. Las gotas caen lentamente al suelo. ¿Es lo mismo con sus lágrimas?

Keith dijo que era hermosa.

¿Aún era hermosa con lágrimas en sus ojos?

¿Dónde estaba él para contestar su incógnita?

Una persona fuerte que aúnque esté herida, no lo demuestra.

¿De quién estaba hablando Keith en ese momento?

Ella no era fuerte. Era todo lo contrario. Era débil.

Por eso no pudo proteger a su padre, ni a su planeta.

Keith era todo lo contrario a ella. Él era merecedor de aquel título.

Aquellos ojos ya no tenían pensamientos dentro. Solamente eran útiles para observar el cielo con desdicha.

Sentándose sobre aquel balcón, Allura imaginaba tener a Keith a su lado.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo invitó al balcón con ella.

Él le sacó una fotografía mientras ella estaba distraída.

Amó aquella fotografía, incluso él la llevaba consigo.

No importaba cuanto intentaba llamarlo, no había respuesta alguna.  
Solamente quería verlo,  
Hablar sobre las cosas que les gustaban.  
Reír. Llorar. Juntos.

Las lágrimas que caen en la lluvia se ahogan, impidiendo escuchar su pesar.

Las huellas de él, marcadas en su memoria.. la lluvia parecía haberlas empapado.

Perdiendo cualquier rastro en las lágrimas de una fría realidad.

— Me quedaré contigo.

Dijo.

Mintió. Una misión era más importante que ella al parecer. Su voz suave la hipnotizó y creyó en unas vacías palabras. Una promesa que no cumplió.

Pero no era su culpa. Lo entendía perfectamente. Aún así, era un dolor inexplicable.

Desaparece en el dolor parecía ser su calma.

¿Debía saltar de aquel balcón..?

¿En qué estaba pensando? No. No lo hará.  
Aún había una lucha que seguir hasta la victoria.

Si tan sólo..

— Allura.

Escuchó.

Sus divagaciones se esfumaron con rapidez al escuchar una voz entre las penumbras de su habitación.

Volteó rápidamente. ¿De dónde provenía esa voz?

Sus ojos fueron cubiertos. Unas frías manos familiares los envolvieron.

— Dije que me quedaría contigo.

Ahora

Ambos estaban en la lluvia.

Las manos cálidas de Allura envolvieron las de Keith.

Aquel nublado día que parecía ser el peor de una mala rancha, mejoró con solamente frase.

Empapados por la lluvia, sonrieron mutuamente.

En su corazón, una semilla se plantó allí. Allura estaba impaciente por saber qué tipo de sentimiento florecería.

Una lluvia cálida que abrazaba.  
Una lluvia llenadora.  
Una lluvia que guiaba a una dispersa chica hacía su destino. 

/ Me drogue bai.

THE ROSE TUS DIOSES PO.


End file.
